


Come a Little Closer (To Understanding)

by Missy



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Earnestness, Foreboding, Gen, Mild Horror, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Duo just wants all of these human beings to get together.They'll need to do that, of course.To survive.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Come a Little Closer (To Understanding)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/gifts).



These humans will understand, someday. What I’m trying so very hard to get through to them, and why I so badly need them to learn their French, Spanish, German, Portuguese – whatever they want to learn how to speak. The more languages that they can understand, better. I wish they knew how important it was that they all know how to speak the same language – to understand, to be one. 

The more easily they understand one another, the better it will be.

They need to unify.

They need to prepare.

Their international family will be all that will save them now…


End file.
